


The Hero and the Magician

by lunnatix_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Inspired by Doujinshi, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnatix_x/pseuds/lunnatix_x
Summary: Pottertalia AU. - Arthur Kirkland is a wizard with a curse. Whenever someone says his name out loud, something bad happens to them. When Alfred F. Jones approaches Arthur asking for his name, he finds himself in a romance that was never supposed to happen. If it even happened in the first place.





	The Hero and the Magician

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a doujinshi called 'The Hero and the Magician'. It made me cry a lot so please check it out! Also, I am still getting used to AO3 so I apologise for any inconveniences, I'm trying my hardest to figure everything out. <3

**The Hero and the Magician**

Arthur Kirkland. It was a name everyone knew, and yet everyone feared it. There were many rumours attached to that name. And what was also attached to that name was a young boy. Short, blond hair and bright green eyes. All of the professors at Hogwarts knew of the boy’s magical capabilities, but along with that magic came a curse.

Arthur walked down the halls one day, clutching his pile of books close to his chest as he walked over to the library. As he strode past, all the students stopped and looked at him, fear clouding their eyes.

“It’s- It’s him!” A first year whispered to his other first year friends. “I hear that everyone at this school is afraid of him… even third years and above!”

“Quickly, move out of the way!” A third year muttered harshly as he pulled his friend away from Arthur’s path. His friend looked at him confusingly. The boy scoffed. “Don’t you know him? He’s Arthur Kirkland. There are many rumours around him, but the worst one has to be the one about his name.”

Arthur tried to block off what they were saying, but he knew all too well what they were about to say. “If you ever say his name out loud… you’ll be cursed forever.”

By then Arthur had walked out of earshot and made his way to the library. Letting out a heavy breath as the librarian, Irma Pince, gave him a small nod. He was a regular there, always trying to find a way to escape to the library so that he wouldn’t have to face the nightmares of outside alone.

That was it. He was alone. _He was always alone_.

As Arthur walked down the halls on his way back to his dorm before lights out, he noticed a small boy huddled in the corner crying. Deciding not to make much of it, he went to walk past the boy without causing trouble.

His plans, however, were disrupted as the boy grabbed hold of his sleeve. Arthur turned towards him, gripping his books tightly in his free hand. “Please let go of me.”

“I’m sorry… It’s just that I’m lost…” The boy sniffled, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. “Will you please show me back to the dorms? You’re going back too right..? We can go back together…”

Arthur tried not to let his irritation show as he nodded quietly and started walking off. The boy quickly ran after him. “Wait! Don’t go without me please!”

He halted and let out an annoyed sigh. “Will you please hurry up? If you continue to take that long then I’ll just leave you here and you can find the way back to the dorms yourself.” He grunted.

The boy’s eyes widened at the threat and hurried up. “Please don’t leave me here! It’s scary!”

Arthur rolled his eyes and continued walking, the young boy cowering behind him. They seemed to be making slow progress back to the dorms – slow, but it was better than nothing. Arthur suddenly felt something grab his hand. He jumped and turned to the boy who was now holding onto his hand tightly.

“Please let go of my hand.” He muttered quietly as they continued to walk down the long hallway.

“No- No way! It’s too scary! Let’s just hold hands… please?”

Arthur sighed. _What a coward._ He thought. After a couple more minutes, they finally made their way to the Grand Staircase. Arthur let out a relieved sigh as he turned to the boy. “You’re Gryffindor, right?”

The boy nodded. “Yeah…”

“Well, go up those stairs and you’ll find your Common room. Your Prefect should’ve shown you how to get to your dorms on day one. Got it?” Arthur asked sternly. The boy gave a timid nod. “Good. Now please don’t bother me anymore.”

He didn’t wait for the boy to reply, knowing it would result in an endless conversation. Instead, he simply walked away and made his way back to the Slytherin dormitories, ignoring everything else around him.

Morning came too quick in Arthur’s opinion, and before he knew it, he was walking down the courtyard with a boy trying to chase at his tail. He tried to walk faster as the boy called out to him.

“Hey you! You’re the guy from the other day, right?” He asked, running up to walk beside Arthur.

Arthur cursed in his mind. _Shit, I thought he wouldn’t notice my face since it was dark… well fuck me._

“I just wanted to thank you!” The boy said cheerily. “I was going to say so then but you disappeared before I could even say a single word! Sorry if I was really annoying, I’m not a big fan of the dark, there are too many… ghosts.” He shivered at the word and looked down at the ground. “I don’t like ghosts.”

He looked back up and put on another cheery smile. “Anyway, thank you very much! Without you I would’ve gotten very, very, very, very, very, very…” He took a deep breath, “very, very lost!”

Arthur nodded. “It’s no problem. Now, please leave me alone.”

“Hang on! Wait, what’s your name?!”

Before the boy could hear an answer, Arthur had disappeared once more. The boy let out a huff. “Guess I’ll just have to find you all over again.”

Arthur was making his way to the library once more when he heard someone call him from the distance. “Hey! You!”

He instantly knew who it was and made a run for it. That boy had been looking all over for him for multiple days now. First he was in class when the boy popped out from under his desk and exclaimed ‘found you!’, the second time he was walking through the gardens when the boy jumped out of the bush and scared the living Jesus out of him.

Suffice to say, Arthur was getting very irritated with the boy. _How bloody hard is it to get some peace and quiet around here?!_

Arthur continued running and found himself in front of a tree, having nowhere else to go. He let out a sigh and turned around to face the boy, sitting against the tree as he did so. The boy had leaves and twigs all over his dirty blond hair and his bright blue eyes were glaring at Arthur. His tie was crooked and he was panting heavily, holding his robes in his arms.

“Just… tell… me…” He swallowed the saliva that had been building up in his mouth. “Your name!”

Arthur growled at him. “Just how persistent are you?! Chasing me around every single day just to ask me for my name. Can’t you stop and think about how _I_ feel about all this?!” He exclaimed, but the boy didn’t seem to budge.

“Just tell me your name already! It’s kinda hard calling you ‘you’ every single day! Someone else might think that I’m talking to _them_!” He yelled. “Hurry up! Just tell me now!”

Arthur spat. “You’ve been at this school for how long now, a month?” He hissed. “You must’ve heard the rumours by now.”

The boy looked at him. “What rumours?”

Arthur raised a brow. _Did he really not know?_

“The rumours about how anyone who calls my name will be cursed?” He had meant to say it as a statement but it came out more like a question. The boy continued to look confused. “I suppose you don’t. But that doesn’t matter because it’s true. Every single person that has called my name out loud has had something bad happened to them… I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore.”

“So?” The boy asked. Arthur was dumbfounded. He knew the kid was a coward, but was he that stupid too? “I don’t care about stupid curses. I just want to know your name!”

Arthur was surprised. “This isn’t a joke you know! There have been serious things that-”

“-You know what? I’ll introduce myself first!” The boy exclaimed, jumping up. “I’m Alfred F. Jones-”

“-You should listen to people when they are talking!-”

“I came to Hogwarts to become a hero!” The boy grinned. “No curse is gonna stop me! So just relax for once in your life and tell me your name!”

Arthur hid his face in his hands. _Hero… huh? How stupid._

Deciding against it, he muttered his name under his breath. Alfred leaned in closer to hear him. “What was that? I can’t hear you.”

_I know I shouldn’t… but…_ “It’s Arthur…” He muttered louder this time, continuing to hide his face in his hands. “Arthur Kirkland!”

Alfred’s face lit up. “It’s nice to meet you!” He grinned, grabbing Arthur’s hands off of his face and holding it in his own hands. “Arthur.”

Arthur was half expecting some giant demon to come swooping in from the sky and take Alfred away, but nothing happened. Not wanting to jinx it, he bit his lip, hoping that maybe his curse had somehow been lifted.

_How stupid._

Time seemed to fly by after that. Alfred would come by to see Arthur and say hi as often as he could, which somehow happened to be every five seconds. Each time he called Arthur’s name out loud, Arthur would scream back at him, telling him to shut up and not yell his name out loud. But every single time, Alfred wouldn’t listen.

“Hey Arthur.” Alfred said one day as the two went to walk to the library together. “You’re a year above me, right? Second year?”

Arthur nodded. “Yeah, I am. Which probably means that you have to respect me, don’t you, _kiddo_?” Arthur grinned.

Alfred smirked and shook his head. “Nah, I think I’ll continue to treat you the way I do.”

“You really are a little bugger, aren’t you?” Arthur rolled his eyes, pushing the door open into the library and taking a seat.

“You really are British aren’t you?” Alfred retorted, poking his tongue out.

“And you’re very American yourself.” Arthur would poke back. “Stay here, I’m going to go borrow some more books. Try not to get yourself in too much trouble while I’m gone.” Arthur called out as Alfred gave him a thumbs up and sat at the table like a ‘good child’, which Arthur knew he was far from.

Arthur sighed when he walked away and tried to do everything he needed to do quickly. He found that he did that more often nowadays. Alfred had said his name so many times, and yet the curse still hadn’t been triggered. He worried that if he spent too long away from Alfred, then when he came back, Alfred would no longer be there.

Time went by even more. Alfred joined the Quidditch team for Gryffindor, which eventually led to his grades lowering and Arthur being forced to tutor him in the subjects he was failing at… which was basically all of them.

Arthur tried to act as friendly as he could whenever the two interacted, but the truth was, he couldn’t be relieved. Every second they spent together was another second Alfred’s life was in danger, and he was trying to figure out a way to end things in order for him to be safe.

Yet, every time he tried to end things, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t let go, even though he knew it was wrong.

But if Alfred got hurt, Arthur would never be able to live with himself.

“Arthur.” A professor told him one day after he was held back after class. “Your magical ability has gotten stronger now, correct?”

Arthur gave a small nod. “Yes, sir.”

“Well then, it’s in our best interests to perform the incantation to hold back your power, agreed?”

“Yes sir.”

“Alright, afterwards we’ll change your room and…” The professor stopped. “ _Enhance_ our plan of defence, yes?”

“Yes, sir.”

The professor let out a rare smile and placed his hand on Arthur’s head. “I hear you’ve gotten very close to Alfred F. Jones, right? Apparently you two are good friends now, is that so?”

Arthur tensed up. “I’m sorry sir, I-”

“No, there’s nothing to be sorry for.” The professor smiled. “I’m glad. That’s good, Arthur.”

Arthur looked down at the ground and bit his lip, not wanting to speak any more than he had to. _No, professor…_ He thought. _It’s not good. It’s not good at all._

Arthur walked out of the professor’s office. His heart was still beating fast, he thought it was about to jump out at any moment. He let out a sigh as he prepared himself for whatever was about to come when he walked down the halls. _The professor didn’t get angry…_

“Yo! Dude!”

Arthur turned around and saw Alfred walking up to him with a large smile on his face. “Geez, I’ve been searching all over for you! Where the hell did you go?” He asked, not letting go of the smile on his face.

“Eh… I’ve been… around.” Arthur mumbled.

Alfred raised a brow but shook it off. “Anyway, guess what? You know what never mind I’ll just tell you! I’m not going home for the Christmas holidays!” He exclaimed excitedly. Arthur looked at him.

“Why on earth not?”

“Well, obviously, because you’re staying here!” Alfred smiled even bigger as Arthur felt his eyes watering up. He blinked furiously as it started to sting, but he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Why..?” He sniffed. _Why do you have to do this to me?_

“Don’t you get it?” Alfred asked. “I want to be with Arthur!”

_No matter how long I had been alone in my entire life for… since you came along… I can’t go back to being alone._

“H-Hey!” Arthur exclaimed as Alfred dragged him down the halls one day. It was lights out and they were bound to get into trouble if they were caught. “Wait- where are we going?!”

They ended up in a corner and Alfred finally let go of Arthur’s hand. Arthur rubbed his wrist aggressively. _What a grip…_

“Alright, no one’s gonna come here.” Alfred grinned, pulling something out from under his robes. “Check this out, Arthur!”

Suddenly, with the blink of an eye, Alfred disappeared. Arthur felt all his muscles tense up. _Did the curse finally work?_ He gulped and looked around. “Where… Where did you go?!” He called out worryingly. “Al- Alfre-”

“I’m right here!”

Alfred’s face suddenly appeared in the wall. Arthur jumped. “You…” He muttered before starting to yell. “YOU SCARED ME YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU!” He screamed, hitting Alfred in the head before sinking to the ground and hugging his knees.

“I’m sorry.” Alfred laughed, bobbing down beside him. “It’s called an invisibility cloak, if you wear it you become invisible! It was left on my bed before I got up, I think it’s a present from someone I don’t know but… hey are you still mad at me?”

Arthur puffed up his cheeks. “Idiot…”

“C’mon!” Alfred whined. “I said I was sorry… please forgive me? I’m sorry …”

Arthur looked away. “Whatever…”

_I thought I had lost you._

Arthur walked over to the Slytherin dormitories. He groggily walked into his own dorm, muttering to himself as he did so. “Today ended well again… thank God.”

“Woah!” He heard someone exclaim behind him. He froze. “This is so cool!”

He turned around and saw none other than Alfred F. Jones himself, holding the invisibility cloak around his shoulders. He grinned when he saw Arthur and pulled him under the cloak as well.

Arthur swore under his breath before yelling at Alfred. “You bastard! Why are you here? You shouldn’t be here!”

“Shh!” Alfred hushed, putting his finger to Arthur’s lips. “If we’re not quiet, then the professors will hear us!”

Arthur groaned quietly. “Seriously though…” He whisper-yelled. “What were you thinking, coming here?!”

Alfred giggled quietly. “I’ve always wanted to go… to your room…”

Arthur was about to yell back at him when Alfred suddenly pulled him closer. “Do you know what I’m thinking about right now..?” He whispered to Arthur’s ear. Arthur could feel his cheeks heating up. “I’m thinking about you… Arthur… because…”

Alfred suddenly stopped and pulled Arthur into a kiss. Arthur was startled at first, not expecting something like that to come from the boy, but he eventually melted into it, learning to appreciate the soft lips that were touching his.

When they parted, Alfred was as red as a tomato. “Arthur I… I- I… like-”

Before Alfred could finish his sentence, Arthur had pulled at his cheeks and pinched it. “Idiot!” He exclaimed, continuing to pull Alfred’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry!” Alfred whined. Tears coming from the corner of his eyes. “I’m sorry! Forgive me…”

Arthur stopped and looked at the boy whose cheeks were now redder than ever. He bit his lip. _Forgive… you say? I don’t want to forgive you…_

He lightly returned a kiss on Alfred’s cheeks. “F… Fine…”

_If anything… I want to forgive myself more._

“You idiot…”

_Like this… I was happy._

_If anything… please forgive **me**._

_I’m sorry._

The rain fell harshly around me as I slowly came back into consciousness. The ground was all muddy, and I felt a sharp pain at my cheek where there was a deep, bleeding gash. I snapped my eyes open.

**_“ALFRED!”_ **

“Unicorn… huh?” Alfred asked me as I explained to him about my plans to go find a unicorn and meet it. “You’re going to meet it alone?”

_“Please… ”_

“Yeah… I am…” I mumbled. His face lit up as he smiled the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen in my life. A smile that could make anyone happy even in their darkest days. The smile that had made _me_ smile back.

_“Al…”_

“Alright! I’ll come!” He exclaimed. “The forest is off limits but if we use the invisibility cloak, then no one will be able to see us!”

**_“WAKE UP!”_ **

****

“Are you sure?” I asked, not wanting anything bad to happen to him.

“I’m sure! Anyway, let me just get the invisibility cloak and we can get going!” He smiled, running off to his dorm to get the cloak.

**_“ARTHUR!”_ **

****

****

****

I panted heavily as I sat on the forest ground, tears dripping from my face. Alfred… he… he jumped in… I touched the wound on my cheek, I didn’t care how much it hurt. It was my fault. It’s always my fault.

I looked at Alfred in front of me. He was still. He hadn’t moved a single inch. I was about to go scream for help when I felt something in my pocket. I wiped my tears away and pulled the object out.

It was the Time Turner.

_“This is a tool used to return to the past and be able to alter the future.” Professor said as he handed it to me._

_“The future?”_

_“You mustn’t overuse the Time Turner… I beg of you… and… I hope that there will never come a day when you will have to use it.”_

I choked on my tears and held it in my hands. “T- Thank God…” I mumbled under my breath, fighting to stop the tears from falling. The rain continued to fall harshly around me, but I ignored it. None of it would matter anyway. “Thank God I have this…”

_Let’s reset everything._

I looked at Alfred in front of me and put my hand on his head, continuing to cry as I slowly stroked his hair. It was so soft. I sobbed as I looked at the Time Turner in my hands. “I’ll reset everything…” I whispered to him. “I won’t tell you my name… we won’t become friends… and… we’ll never have any relationship…”

_This was better, from the very beginning._

“I’m sorry.”

I started turning the Time Turner, preparing myself to keep things from ever happening in the past. I didn’t pay any attention to anything that was happening around me. Not the rain, not the school, not Alfred.

I didn’t notice his finger flinch, or the tears stream down his face.

I didn’t notice as he tried to stop me.

_“Hey Arthur guess what?”_

_“What you git?”_

_“I love you!”_

Arthur Kirkland. It was a name everyone knew, and yet everyone feared it. And they had good reason to be. It was my name. I was Arthur Kirkland. The boy who was cursed. The sixth year that had never had any friends in his entire life.

Little did they know.

“Al! Hey Al!” One of the Gryffindor Quidditch team members exclaimed to the tall, dirty blond haired boy. He was chewing a burger and had recently gotten glasses after he had an accident during practice that resulted in his eyesight being affected.

“What is it?” The boy spat jokingly.

“What is it, he says.” The boy groaned, facepalming. “It’s that practice is in 5 minutes and you’re still eating whatever unhealthy breakfast you have today! Hurry up Alfred!”

Alfred chuckled and finished his burger. “Alright, alright, I’m done now. We can get going now… do you know why?” He smiled. “BECAUSE I’M THE HERO!”

I looked at him just in time for us to make eye contact for a split second. I turned away and smiled to myself. At least he’s happy. Even if I’m alone, he’s still happy.

I clutched my books in my arms.

That was it. I was alone. I was always alone.

But maybe that’s a good thing.

That night, as I was walking back to the dormitories before lights out, I noticed someone standing by the hallway. Wanting to not cause any trouble, I tried to walk quickly past the person.

But before I could, he grabbed my sleeve and pulled me back.

“Hey.”

I froze, recognising the voice. _Alfred._

“You’re not going to leave me here, are you?”

_“I’m scared of the dark.”_


End file.
